


The Storm

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Word Sprints, A Little Fall of Rain, A storm, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Rain, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: It rains once more during the War
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rain_100_Word_Sprints





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt "Rain"

A storm was brewing in the distance, he could see the dark clouds forming and Rex sighed, taking off his helmet and watching the storm as his men chatted about the rain behind him.

“It's always raining,” One said.

“Reminds me of home,” Another spoke up.

The rain started to fall, and it pelted the Captain's armor, the substance cold to the touch and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Don't worry, we'll get them, then we can rest.”

Rex nodded at his general, slipping back on his helmet, determined to finish this, and to get some rest with him.


End file.
